Forum:Possible format for characters
This is something we can do without separating same character into different articles. I'll start off with natsume Online: Appearance Natsume is a Twin Blade with green hair and a blue one-piece outfit. Her dress is adorned with triangular patterns; blue symbols (the same one that appear on Kite's hat) appear on her gloves and in the form of tattoos on her legs. According to the official .hack JP website, her chosen waves are Fire and Wood. She uses a character Model similar to that of A-20. Personality Although she is naive, she does make up for it with energy and a positive outlook. This is a great contrast to her rather pessimistic e-mails. Her e-mails show that she doesn't think much of her abilities; but regardless of what she thinks, she gives it her all when battling in The World. She is actually more skilled than she gives herself credit for; in her quest to become stronger, she followed a hoax and successfully traversed to the bottom of a high-level dungeon solo before she had to be rescued by Kite. Offline Basic InfoNatsume is a girl in the 9th grade, in her last year of middle school. She lacks self-confidence and dislikes athletic activities. She sometimes gets sick the day before she has to run track. She also works as a librarian and is a decent cook, especially when it comes to beef dishes. Her mother's name is Yayoi. She knows Kite's player in real life and invites him over for some beef stew in an email in Mutation. HobbiesNatsume is a fan of science fiction novels and popular book titles such as the Lord of the Rings trilogy. History.hack//GamesNatsume does not play a significant role in the Games. She has only two sidequests, one of which is her recruitment dungeon at Δ Raging Passionate Melody. After spending some time in Kite's party, Natsume follows a false rumor on the BBS and must be saved from the bottom of a high-level dungeon at Λ Bottomless Hopeless Footstep, believing that defeating the monster "Level 10 Vine" would be a quick way to level up. Aside from those two missions and her e-mails, Natsume does not seem to play any additional role. Natsume makes it quite clear that despite her best efforts to improve herself, she still relies on Kite for moral support. Like most of Kite's party she helped fight against Corbenik and was temporarily placed into a very short coma as a result of his Drain Heart attack. .hack//Another Birth Natsume as she appears in Another Birth.Natsume appears in Another Birth after she is introduced to BlackRose by Kite. The three plan on investigating a field where Aura was spotted, but Elk interrupts and forces Kite to help him find Mia. Natsume and BlackRose wind up traveling to Θ Sinking Someone's Scaffold together. Natsume tells BlackRose about getting the Spiral Edge from Kite, and BlackRose realizes that Kite is actually a nice guy. Natsume later accompanies BlackRose and Sanjuro to Δ Hideous Someone's Giant where they fight against the powerful Parasite Dragon. In the second volume, Natsume makes a minor appearance during her Level 10 Vine mission. She is rescued by Kite and BlackRose, both of whom she sent e-mails to about her plan to beat the Level 10 Vine. Embarrassed that she fell for a hoax, Natsume apologizes to both of them and gates out, promising to grow stronger in earnest. Like in the Games, Natsume joins the other members of Kite's friend list in the final battle. .hack//XXXX Natsume in XXXX.Natsume meets BlackRose by chance in Mac Anu which causes BlackRose to introduce her to Kite later. Instantly taken with Kite, Natsume travels with the pair to adventure in a field. However she is separated from Kite after Lios uses his administrative powers to teleport both BlackRose and Natsume to a different field, allowing him to talk with Kite alone. Natsume later rejoins BlackRose prior to Tarvos's assault on Mac Anu, complaining that the increase in Data Bugs has made it dangerous and difficult to level up. Natsume witnesses Aura's appearance there, and her subsequent defeating of Tarvos and restoration of the town. Natsume stays by Aura's side marveling at her power, not noticing that BlackRose has left to rescue Kite from Cubia. Natsume reunites with Kite in Net Slum after his bracelet is destroyed, but it is short-lived as she is the first one of the group to be Data Drained by Morganna; however, she, along with everyone else, is brought back when Kite uses Aura's power to defeat Morganna once and for all. .hack//G.U. She bears a striking resemblance to her old character model but slightly more revealing. Her personality but when she sees a rare "edge" item that she wants, she turns violent and PKs anyone in her way. Natsume claims not to know about these fits of hers and is actually surprised at the fact that rare equipment seems to just show up in her inventory. When approached about this condition, Natsume theorizes that it could be the work of a hacker, but since the hacker leaves her weapons, it might be a stalker, or a prank by Helba. Natsume's goal is to find Tri-Edge, which she seems to believe to be a weapon. According to Piros the 3rd, Natsume has been stalking a "dashing young man" for seven years, which she promptly denies. However, she occasionally mentions Kite when talking with Haseo, and she describes her type of man to be a leader that gives her Spiral Edge and wears red. Clearly, she's still rather obsessed with Kite after all this time. Natsume takes pride in the fact that she is one of the legendary .hackers, and upon learning that Haseo's party fought Cubia, she is disappointed that she couldn't take part in his battle. After Haseo defeats the seven Chaotic PKs, he reads a post on the message boards about a powerful eighth Chaotic. He encounters this PK, "Natsume the Edgemaniac," and defeats her in battle. After her defeat, Haseo reads a follow-up post about Natsume meeting with someone in Breg Epona, so he heads there to see what she's up to. As it turns out, Natsume is a friend of Piros the 3rd and claims not to know of her PKing activities. Piros also dismisses the possibility of her being a PKer and urges her to give Haseo her Member Address so he can take her under his wing. Trivia Both Natsume's Japanese voice actress (Maaya Sakamoto) and English voice actress (Lia Sargent) also play the role of Aura Natsume is the only female Twin Blade available in the first set of .hack//Games. It is speculated that she has met Kite offline some time between Mutation and Outbreak. She says quite casually that she would invite Kite over to try her cooking if her beef stew comes out right; this implies that Kite already knows where she lives, or possibly that they even go to the same school. In the last mail she sends to Kite she very clearly states that she is in love with him. It has been theorized, though disproven, that a line in Natsume's dialogue ("Oh, are you sure? But I can't give you anything in return. Well... except maybe myself.") is responsible for the "Mature Sexual Themes" in the ESRB rating. Her starting weapon is Spiral Edge, a rare level 2 weapon that Kite gives her. Her original weapon was the Kai, a level 1 Twin Blade which looks like a golden version of the Steel Blades. Her starting level is 1 when she first joins the party. Natsume's only BG Image for the ALTIMIT OS Desktop is Image 40: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto - Natsume Color Natsume co-starred with Piros as the hosts of CyberConnect2's Q&A section on the JP .hack website. =DISCUSSION= ^^this one was quite easy, so if anyone else wants more examples, like haseo or kite, then it's alright with me. or if you want to ask anything, like why i didnt add any other info, it's basically because it was basically the same info, and it would have made the article sound repetitive.XXXth form 20:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I originally supported the all-in-one approach, but now that I've worked on the by era pages for Aura, I've begun to appreciate dividing it up. Each page is able to focus to a greater level of detail without becoming cluttered. And in your example for Natsume, it really does feel like too much information was trying to be crammed in to areas. --Rpg 21:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :it's basically the same article but the G.U. section was filled in.XXXth form 21:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) My vote is for the current format, though it would be nice if there was a template or something somewhere on the page to link to different eras/pcs. --Falcon At 21:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::We could always add another panel to the existing templates. Say, "other appearances" or "alternate versions," something like that.--OtakuD50 21:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That sorta makes sense, but I prefer not to do that. Why? Since the beginning of the Wiki, I intended to put the character's biographies in chronological order. Hence, we add a link to Natsume (G.U.) at the end of the Natsume article, and a link to the Natsume article at the beginning of the Natsume (G.U.) article. By having an "Other Appearances" or "Alternate Versions" section in the template, it kinda throws it out of whack. I dunno. Hard for me to explain. Kulaguy 22:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well then, it's also kinda hard to understand. If we compiled individual pages into one monster, we would need a new appearance and personality section for each, too. What I mean is that people have real lives. The best case study would be Haseo/Sora: he's grown up to much to make a reasonable chronlogical page. Another example would be Natsume: how could her multpule personality disorder be explained for the bulk of G.U. when she as fairly mild mannered through out IMOQ? Yet another example of how it wouldn't work would be Yata/Naobi/Wisman/Nala: rain everywhere, but not a drop to drink; what would his artical be called? How will we prevent uber spoilerage (if anyone cares) for this reason and all the other reasons? Lastly, there is Kite--well, Kite, Azure Flame Kite, Kite, Azure Flame Knight: if I understand correctly, they are seperate entities untill Link where they become one. Whould they have two redundant articals or one irrelivant one? I have plenty more examples to lend to my objection, but these are the big'ns.--Falcon At 00:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Coincidence or just inevitability. I was working on these a few days back. For the most part combination does work (sorta) for the AI characters but as I've complained before it doesn't help the info boxes of the players. Also I'm searching for suggestions. Haven't added the Aura/Cubia crossover so I am not sure how that will the article visually or in terms of understanding. I predicted some length for Cubia. Outlaw630 00:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC): Cubia Aura Honestly...I originally worked on the Aura page as a single article. Then it was decided to split it up, so I cleaned those up. Now you want to merge it back. Just tell me what to freaking do, and I'll do it, but please stop wavering on it. Currently, the separate articles are decent, and it would take time to merge them properly without losing information or making it messy. You said it works for AI characters, but that's irrelevant. We want a uniform policy for ALL characters. Since splitting works for most, let's just stick with that. --Rpg 01:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the separation, but if there is a way then I want to see it. I already understand the all character policy which is what the ct infobox I'm working on was for. Figured this was a good time since everyone was discussing it. Outlaw630 01:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually Falcon At, personality hasnt changed much in real life. i really dont know more about this format.this is all my brotherXXXth form 19:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC)